THIS COMPONENT IS ENTITLED SOLID TUMOR THERAPEUTICS PROGRAM ABSTRACT The Solid Tumor Therapeutics Program (STTP) is focused on translating genomic discoveries in novel therapeutic protocols for solid tumors. Fundamental areas of focus are Genomics Technologies & Discovery, Developmental Therapeutics (DT) and DNA Metabolism & Repair (DMR), which apply to disease-specific studies in Neuro, Thoracic, Gastrointestinal, Genitourinary and Gynecologic Oncology. The program is coordinated through a leadership committee, research meetings and seminars, retreats and other educational activities. Training for junior investigators is implemented through a mentorship plan, and NCI-funded T32, K12 and Clinical and Translational Awards (CTSA) educational programs. We have identified areas of institutional strength and developed the following goals and aims. The scientific goals of the Solid Tumor Therapeutic Program are: 1. To define defects in DNA repair in cancer that can be therapeutically exploited. 2. To translate genomic discoveries into innovative therapeutic protocols in solid tumors. Aim 1. To develop and apply state-of-the-art ?omics technology for solid tumor clinical trials. Aim 2. To utilize genomics and imaging to further expand our vibrant Developmental Therapeutics Group. Aim 3. To utilize ?omics for clinical trials in solid tumors in Neuro, Thoracic, Gastrointestinal, Genitourinary, and Gynecologic Oncology. Aim 4. To define molecular mechanisms of DNA repair for use in novel clinical trials. The research strategy is to understand genetic instability, DNA repair defects and effects of inhibitors on solid tumor initiation, maintenance and chemoresistance. The STTP has 58 members from 14 departments and 2 schools. STTP is supported by $36.2 million, with $5.2 million in NCI funding and $14.8 in other peer reviewed funding. From 2009-2014, members of the STTP published 1,030 papers, of which 32% represented inter-programmatic and 12% resulted from intra- programmatic collaborations. From 2009-2014, we participated in 798 clinical trials, 85% of which were interventional. These trials enrolled 11,772 patients, of which 4,846 were enrolled onto interventional trials.